A virtual machine monitor or hypervisor can allow different virtual machines that may include different operating systems to run concurrently on a computing device. Multiple instances of a variety of operating systems may share the virtualized hardware resources. A computing device can include a basic input output system (BIOS) to test hardware at startup, start an operating system or support the transfer of data among hardware.